Depuis tout ce temps où je t'attends
by xShanee
Summary: Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus... Elle ne s'attendait pas a le revoir, tout comme il ne s'y attendait pas non plus.. Comment vont-ils réagir lorsqu'ils vont se revoir? Surtout quand on sait de quelle manière ils se sont quittés..


**Depuis tout ce temps où je t'attends**

Trois ans maintenant étaient passés depuis la Grande Bataille où tout s'était joué. Nos trois héros vivaient désormais une vie normale et plutôt calme. Harry venait de se marier avec Ginny et Ron sortait actuellement avec Parvati Patil plus pour oublier Hermione qui l'avait lâché quelque mois plus tôt, que par amour. Cette dernière, elle, préférait être seule, elle savait depuis un moment que ce qu'elle ressentait pour le rouquin était plus un sentiment fraternel qu'un d'amour et elle s'était aussi rendue compte qu'elle en aimait un autre, donc elle ne voulait pas rester avec Ron à jouer les hypocrites en faisant semblant de l'aimer en amour...

A ce moment même, notre héroïne se trouvait à la plage en pleine saison d'été. Elle avait demandé une semaine de vacances auprès de son patron au Ministère pour se reposer un peu étant donné que depuis deux ans, après avoir eu ses ASPIC -car elle avait voulu refaire sa 7ème année après la Grande Bataille-, elle n'avait plus eu une minute pour elle entre le temps qu'elle passait au Ministère où elle avait été embauchée et Ron. Hermione soupira à la pensée de ce dernier et augmenta le son de son baladeur tout en se retournant pour exposer son dos au soleil.

Après une bonne après-midi de bronzage, Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle qu'elle retourne à l'hôtel se changer pour aller prendre un verre dans le bar de la plage et peut-être aller diner dans un petit restaurant juste après. Elle replia sa serviette de plage pour la ranger dans son petit sac avec sa crème solaire puis elle se dirigea vers son hôtel qui était à cent mètres d'elle.

Quand elle fut montée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle s'attacha les cheveux et alla se rincer le corps du sable qui avait collé à sa peau avec la crème puis elle s'habilla simplement d'un t-shirt et d'un short car il faisait chaud en cette période, même le soir, puis elle descendit après avoir pris son petit sac jusqu'au bar qui était bondé de monde et où la musique battait de plein fouée puis elle s'installa au bar.

-Un whisky pu... Euh un whisky, s'il vous plait, se rattrapa Hermione qui se rappela qu'elle était dans le monde moldu.

-La même chose s'il vous plait, intervint une voix envoutante derrière elle.

L'inconnu s'installa auprès de la jeune femme mais cette dernière de daigna pas lui accorder un regard, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle aimerait être seule.

-Que fait une aussi charmante femme seule dans ce bar, dites-moi? Reprit la voix après avoir bu une gorgée de whisky.

-Écoutez je... Commença Hermione en se retournant, mais elle fut coupée dans sa phrase en reconnaissant la personne qui était juste devant elle. Malefoy? Murmura-t-elle surprise et affolé.

-Granger ! Bon sang ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Fit le dénommé Malefoy avec un air tout aussi surpris que la lionne même s'il se reprit aussitôt. Mais que fais-tu ici?

-Je voulais rester seule tranquillement dans mon coin, mais une fouine blonde est venue me prendre ce plaisir ! Lui sourit ironiquement Hermione.

-Ah quel dommage, lui répondit le blond, amusé. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu déjà dis-moi? Deux ans?

-Je ne préfère pas repenser à la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu Malefoy, répondit sèchement Hermione.

-Bah pourquoi? La taquina-t-il.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, grogna l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Hum... Je ne m'en rappelle pas... Tu pourrais me rafraichir la mémoire peut-être? Dit-il avec un sourire pervers

-Argh tu m'énerves Drago !

-Ah on en revient au prénom? Moi ça ne me dérange pas, ça me rappelle surtout les moments où tu susurrais mon prénom dans mon oreille... Hum... Rajouta-t-il toujours le sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Hermione prit une mine choquée alors que le souvenir de ce moment lui revenait en tête. Soudainement, elle se leva et fit mine de partir mais elle fut retenue par une poigne ferme se refermant sur son avant-bras.

-Lâche moi Malefoy ! Rugit la lionne.

-Non Hermione... Fit Drago qui avait perdu son sourire pervers, remplacé par un air sérieux. Viens, on va se promener, il faut que l'on discute de tout ça...

Ne pouvant pas refuser, Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Drago balança un billet sur la table pour payer les deux verres non finit de whisky et il amena Hermione à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour marcher le long de la plage. Aucun d'eux ne parlait depuis au moins cinq minutes, se contentant d'écouter le son des vagues s'échouant sur la plage, mais Hermione décida de briser ce silence.

-Je suis désolé Drago...

-De quoi? Dit-il incrédule.

-D'être partie il y a deux ans après la nuit qu'on venait de passer...

Elle venait de parler si bas que Drago se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, mais il répondit tout de même :

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu avais bien fait... Tu avais trompé Ron en couchant avec moi, en jouant les égoïstes à vouloir t'avoir, j'aurai pu briser ton couple.

-Je ne suis plus avec Ron depuis quelques mois déjà, répondit simplement Hermione en plantant ses yeux chocolats dans les prunelles bleues de ce qui fut son amant il y a de ça deux ans.

-Vraiment? S'écria-t-il vivement avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Euh, je.. euh, je voulais dire Ah? Vraiment? Pourquoi ça? Se rattrapa Drago gênée de sa réaction qui ne lui était pas du tout habituelle.

-Car Ron n'est en réalité pour moi qu'un frère... Ce sentiment que je pensais être de l'amour n'était qu'en réalité un sentiment fraternelle.. Et puis... Je crois que j'en aime un autre... Chuchota la lionne en baissant les yeux pour regarder ses pieds.

L'étincelle de joie qui venait d'illuminer le regard de l'ancien Serpentard disparut aussitôt qu'elle eut dit ses simples paroles. Elle en aimait un autre... Un autre! Lui qui avait cru qu'il pourrait avoir une nouvelle chance avec la lionne, il s'était bien gouré...

-Hermione... Cette nuit là... Je ne l'ai jamais oublié... Depuis deux ans, elle hante mes rêves...

Il posa un doigt sur ses douces lèvres qui lui arracha un frisson alors qu'elle allait l'interrompre.

-Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait.

Elle hocha la tête puis il enleva sa main.

-Je n'arrête pas de repenser à toi Hermione... Chaque conquête que j'ai pu avoir depuis deux ans, te ressemblait au minimum, elle avait toujours les cheveux bruns et les yeux chocolats, je n'ai fait que penser à toi et m'imaginer que c'était à toi que je faisais tout ce plaisir... Je.. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier... Plus j'essayais, plus je repensais à toi ! J'ai cru devenir dingue Hermione, dingue tu comprends ! Et puis là ce soir, je vois une fille apparaître dans ce bar qui te ressemblait, j'ai donc foncé pour t'accoster et j'ai eu la surprise de voir qu'en fait la jeune femme n'était personne d'autre que l'objet de mes désirs qui me hantent depuis deux ans... Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te rappeler cette soirée... Hermione je... Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi...

Il marqua une pause puis reprit :

-Mais laisse tomber, de toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça étant donné que ce n'est même pas réciproque vu que tu en aimes un autre et... Ouais, non, je vais te laisser tranquille, salut, dit-il en se retournant et en commençant à partir.

-Non Drago ! Ne pars pas ! S'écria Hermione en le rattrapant par le poignet pour le retourner. Tu ne comprends donc pas? Reprit-elle. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est toi cet homme que j'aime comme une folle? Que c'est de ta faute que je me suis rendu compte que pour moi Ron n'était qu'un frère? Après cette nuit j'ai pris peur ! Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je ne voulais pas quitter tes draps, je voulais rester avec toi et faire en sorte que Ron n'ait jamais existé pour que rien ne nous sépare ! Qu'il n'ait aucune barrière entre nous deux, mais Ron était bel et bien là et je ne pouvais pas le quitter du jour au lendemain, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir... J'ai continué pendant deux ans à l'aimer mais plus comme avant, car ce sentiment d'amour je le ressentais pour toi, non plus pour lui Drago... Et quand je l'ai quitté, j'ai voulu te retrouver et c'est ce que j'ai fait... Mais quand je t'ai revu je t'ai vu au restaurant avec cette bimbo blonde refaite de partout en train de vous rouler le patin du siècle ! Alors j'en ai conclu que mes sentiments n'était pas réciproque et que pour toi... Ce n'était qu'un jeu, une histoire d'un soir ce que l'on avait vécu alors je suis repartie sans rien faire, sans rien dire...

Drago était perdu et à la fois heureux de savoir que la femme qu'il aimait... L'aimait aussi... Lorsqu'il croisa le regard embué de larmes de sa belle, Drago réduisit l'espace entre eux pour poser avec douceur ses lèvres sur celle de la lionne qui lui avaient tant manqué et qui étaient légèrement humide du fait qu'elle venait de pleureur...Pour lui.

-Je t'aime tellement Hermione... Ne me laisse plus jamais...

-Non Jamais... Plus jamais je ne te laisserai.. Je t'aime Drago...

Après ses doux mots, ils se ré-embrassèrent avec plus de fougue et finirent leur nuit dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Hermione.


End file.
